


Say when

by emolitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolitt/pseuds/emolitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are reading, but Dean gets distracted by Cas..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say when

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no plot or point, just something I wanted for myself… (I’m kinda sorta working on something longer... But I’m not in a mood that allows me to get it done so I’m taking a break from that with something short and (hopefully) sweet. )

They are sitting on the couch, reading. That is, Cas is reading. Dean has, for a while now, been staring unfocused on Cas. On his relaxed body, the tiny movements as he breathes, turns a page, absentmindedly scratches a leg with a socked foot. The little skin showing beneath a gap between the shirt and waistband… 

Dean has a moment of self-awareness, and gently snaps his book shut.

“Hey, Cas.”  
“Hm..?” he hums in reply, still caught up in what he is reading.  
“This is … a test … ok? So, um, tell me when.”  
“When what?”  
“When to stop. … Ok?”  
“… Ok.”

Putting down the hardback, Dean reaches out his hand and slides it under the other man’s shirt.

There’s a small gasp, almost like a “?”

Slowly, he lets his hand wander further up inside the shirt. Encouraged by a very subtle shudder, he lets the other hand follow. 

About halfway up to the shoulderblades, heart thrilling at the touch, he pauses. Cas’ gaze is still locked on the volume in his lap, but it’s clear he isn’t paying it very much attention anymore. There is a silent anticipation humming under his skin. 

Almost timid now, Dean continues, moving his hands around the torso until they meet at the front. Muscles are contracting under his hands. He scooches closer, as close as he dares, almost pulls them into a hug. Breaths are somewhat heavier. But is it his own, or Cas’? 

The tip of his nose traces an ear, the neck, the jawline. As his face wanders back up to eye-level, Cas leans backwards and heavily into Dean’s shoulder, but doesn’t quite look at him. Dean nips at the corner of his mouth.

The book escapes Cas’ loose hands and hits the floor with a papermuffled thud. 

“When ..?”  
“Never.”


End file.
